


Ben's Decision - Alternate Ending

by meatmanball



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben struggling with an identity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatmanball/pseuds/meatmanball
Summary: After defeating Palapatine, Rey lays in wait for one final confrontation.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ben's Decision - Alternate Ending

Rey lay exhausted after her battle with Palpatine. She watched the battle rage on above her through the opening Palpatine made to taunt her with. A smile crept across her face at the resounding victory that was taking place above and, although she felt her own life slipping, a sense of fulfillment washed over her. Her eyes grew heavy and an unfamiliar coldness numbed her extremities. As her eyelids slowly closed, a rhythmic footstep shook her awake. In the dark of the hallway she entered, she saw a faint red glow. First a point, then the shape of a blade, until finally she recognized it as Ben’s lightsaber. Against the overwhelming pain and heavy resistance from her body, Rey propped herself onto an elbow for a better view. 

Kylo Ren appeared from the darkness, now illuminated by the open sky of Exogel. He marched maskless with a cold expression, one that he usually wore but never kept throughout their many engagements. Something was off however. His eyes shared no hint of familiarity, but that of an anger that consumed him. Rey’s expression quickly dropped from her weak smile to that of dread. Her face now wore disbelief and confusion with a frown. She couldn’t bring herself to stand up. She sensed her lightsabers by her sides but yet they felt so far away. Focusing back onto Ben, she noticed the knights of Ren flanked both his sides, almost appearing as his wingspan. A short wave from Ben stopped them halfway, around where the body of Palpatine lay. As Ben matched the rest of the way alone, she noticed his mask under the arm of one of the knights and a few of the knights making their way to the body of Palpatine. Ben had completed his march and abruptly stopped in front of her just as Rey pieced together this new puzzle. He stared at her with that same cold anger he entered with, his face perfectly still. It all finally clicked.

After a few gasps, Rey managed meekly, “Ben ... it doesn’t have to come to this.”

Silence came as her response.

“We can still work together. We can ... we can still fix everything. Please Ben don’t do this,” her voice faltered as she spoke.

Tears escaped and streaked along the frame of her face as she choked out, “Puh ... Please Ben.”

“No Rey. Ben’s dead,” Kylo Ren spits out.

Rey lifted her eyes, vision blurred slightly from the sobs she couldn’t contain, and searched his face. She desperately searched for any sign of Ben in his facial features but was only met with a cold, stern face. Defeat sank in and Rey had almost lost all hope until she noticed his own tears stream down his face, completely unaware of the fact. She finally croaked with newfound conviction, “Ben, I know your sti-“

“YOU KILLED HIM REY!” His shout interrupts her as his blade plunges into her chest.

A fiery hot pang fills her as she lets out one final gasp, before completely engulfing in an unbearable cold. Her body slumps on her propped elbow, hitting the floor hard and leaving Kylo Ren alone in eerie silence. 

A noticeable paleness began creeping across Kylo Ren’s face, originating from the scar Rey had given him in their first battle on the Starkiller base. He gingerly brought a hand up to his face as he felt the cold sensation spread. An unwelcome moistness met his fingertips as he stared at Rey’s lifeless, tear-stained face. His eyes flickered across its features and he felt a lump forming in his throat. Regret clouded his mind in that instance as his face was completely overcome with paleness and his eyes nearly glowed a sinister red hue. Thoughts of her raced and his heart ached. Mere moments before he felt his own tears erupt, a distant sound broke the silence. Seconds after, he dragged himself back into composure. He turned sharply to face the Knights of Ren.

“We’re done here... Palpatine is dead and so is the last jedi.” His voice quivered slightly at the mention of Rey. He peered back for one final glimpse. “We leave after the resistance. Send a message to track their fleet back to base. We depart for the final battle after rendezvousing with the main fleet. We have numbers and they won’t be expecting a counterattack,” he commanded in a low voice. He once again faced the knights, for good this time, and marched. Away from her. Away from the feelings and desires she had stirred. With guilt and regret following closely behind.


End file.
